


【家教】你是我喜欢的类型!（ALL27）

by XSKYY



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSKYY/pseuds/XSKYY





	【家教】你是我喜欢的类型!（ALL27）

4.

 

前略。

 

人物到齐，好戏开演。

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“哎呀！好疼啊哈哈！”迪诺的左脚踩右脚技能发动，成功的使他摔了个大跟头。

 

“师兄！没事吧！”纲吉急忙地半弯下腰，伸出手，示意拉迪诺起身。

 

“没事没事！阿纲真是长大了啊，这么风度翩翩的真像王子呢！”迪诺不在意的起身拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，对着纲吉放出一个十分明媚的笑容“如果可以我真想嫁给阿纲呢。”

 

嫁......？

 

听到迪诺奇怪的发言，纲吉有点疑惑的看着迪诺，他师兄刚才是说嫁给他吗.......不不，应该是他听错了吧。嗯！绝对是听错了！

 

“喂！白痴跳马！想趁机耍诈也太混蛋了吧！想单刷好感度也要问我们同意不同意啊！”在俩人的奇妙的气氛中，众人似乎已经累积了许多不满。

 

“哎？你们这样说人也太过分了吧！我和阿纲是师兄弟，有兄弟情很正常的啊！”

 

“居然又在口头上占蠢纲便宜，你真是长进不少啊迪诺。”旁观已久的魔王缓缓的开口道。

 

“呃......。”迪诺和阿纲一样，长年的折磨让他的身心都受够里包恩的摧残，看到里包恩会自动卡机这一点小毛病正是他和阿纲的通病。

 

“哼。都到齐了呢。”里包恩把手中的咖啡喝完，一个洒脱的把咖啡杯往上空一抛，而他不知从哪里变出一块黑布，随后用布紧紧的包裹住他全身。咖啡杯落下，被他用他手稳稳的接住，而黑布一撤，他的黑西装已经变成一套闪亮的军服。

 

为什么说闪亮因为上面挂着大大小小的勋章，以显示穿衣者的人的功绩。

 

当然是真是假，纲吉是不知道了，自从里包恩恢复成大人的模样以来，他的COSPLAY的爱好反而还愈演愈烈了啊！以前是无意中看见他在换了一套衣服站在那，现在是明目张胆啊！，一副“哎你们看，我有独特的换衣技巧”的模样啊！而且每当他换了衣服，只要是自己站在身旁的话......

 

换完军装的里包恩见大家都被他独特的换衣技巧所震撼，居然没人给他个反应。只能无奈的示意于被他调教的笨学生

 

啊啊！看吧！就是这种眼神！这种“你快点给我点反应”的眼神！

 

说实在的，没人会相信名杀手里包恩会有着COSPLAY的爱好啊，这次是还算好的，上次组团去打网球的时候，不知道为毛他要换的网球装的裤子变成了裙子，然后居然硬逼着我穿上去啊喂！谁会穿啊！结果到最后还是用列恩抵着我硬是让我给发货的那家店主发了好几个差评......

 

 

“哇...哇.....里包恩好厉害啊.....。”噩梦一般的回想被纲吉强制关闭掉，他硬着头皮，勉勉强强的鼓起掌来。

 

“噢噢噢！真不愧是里包恩大人！真厉害啊！”身为究极十代目命的狱寺隼人，立马第二个回复道。

 

“喔。挺有一手的啊！”

 

“哈哈哈！好厉害啊！”

 

诸如此类，因为彭格列十代目的鼓掌下，一波波的蝴蝶效应传下去，COSPLAY爱好者的里包恩最终获得了满堂喝彩。

 

“哼。”魔王总算满意的摆了摆手，才让泽田纲吉把都要拍红的手放下去，

 

“诸君，一直以来我们都在不停的打响着战役，但是，十年了，也总该有跟了断。因此，我决定，即将在这次大会上落下帷幕，在这张大纸上留下你们的字迹，就是代表你们要参加战役的决心，这次的战斗有可能比以往更加残酷，你们可自行选择参加或者不参加，那么，开始吧。”

 

身穿着军服的里包恩雄赳赳气昂昂的站在咖啡桌上发表演讲说明，在旁只到他腰部的泽田纲吉忍不住的抬头仰望他，你说的是什么鬼？！

 

他怎么一个字都听不懂？

 

“蠢纲，你想死一死吗？”魔王的话音刚落，众人齐齐的朝一个方向出发，而泽田纲吉在这时，他的头发成了某魔王下桌的辅助，是的，里包恩一边对他用着平淡的语气，一边手上的力度好像要把他整个人都负担过来一样，狠狠的蹂躏着他可怜的头发，就因为他忘记了他该死的老师会读心术这件事。

 

噢...噢...，他忘了，貌似从刚才开始，他好像就说了什么不得了的话......

 

“正是如此，我看你对那件网球装很念念不忘啊，要不然我再买一件送给你吧。”

 

“不...不用了！我对我现在的衣服都很满意！”

 

“衣服买了并不是一定要穿，再说我和你师徒一场也没送过什么东西给你，这个就算纪念品把它收下吧。”

 

“哈哈哈！里包恩你说什么呢！我们情比金坚啊！根本就不需要这种东西哈哈哈哈！”泽田纲吉一边推搪着一边向后退去，余光瞄到的事物让他顺口的就说出来转移话题“你看大家好像是在写什么的样子啊哈哈！”

 

“这可真是如狼似虎。”里包恩应了话茬，随即意味深长的看了纲吉一眼。

 

“哈哈.....真的是呢。”纲吉也注意到了。在那张写满结婚请愿的白纸上，已经被各种密密麻麻的文字给写满了，就算自己不走近也知道，写的内容应该都是八九不离十的。

 

这个世界真是太可怕了。

 

果然里包恩参与就没好事，简直暴风将近了啊！谁能告诉他怎样才能把这些拆迁部队一个个送走啊！

 

 

 

 

“所有人都写了吗。很好。”在纲吉苦恼的时候，大家都完成了所谓的“任务”重新又回到了纲吉的周围。

 

 

“这次的结果很简单，就是得到蠢纲的巧克力，而蠢纲，你明天只能送给一个人巧克力，而那个人就会是你的选择。”

 

“里包恩......我不知道什么时候彭格列还自带帮人解决配对啊。”

 

话说为什么都盯着他啊，他很忙的啊！

 

“闭嘴，纲君。你还想就这样剩下去多久，你这样下去妈妈我很担心啊。”里包恩学着泽田奈奈的口气，但一点也不温柔。

 

“不要用我妈妈的口气来对我说话！”

 

“哼。那就告诉你吧，这次我也会参加，做好觉悟吧。顺便说一句，你明天休息。”

 

什...什么！！！我明天休息！！！我2年零7个月都没休了啊！！！但是，我怎么觉得我还是不休比较好啊！！！

 

“那么，我宣布【结婚节操保卫战】明天正式开始！

 

为什么还要用这么羞耻的标题啊！加个框难道是重音的意思吗喂！！

 

“你猜对了。”

 

所以说，为毛他就要从那些人里选一个啊，不选不行吗！！！

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

凌晨过后，泽田纲吉无力的拿着所谓的决胜巧克力，一个人穿着睡衣坐在床上发呆。

 

不管怎么说，好像很危险的样子啊。

 

纲吉回忆起他走的时候，大家一个个都看着他眼冒着绿光，这是多久没吃饭了啊，不就一块巧克力吗，以后等我财政危机过了之后我就一人一块送给这些可怜的孩子们好了。

 

但是，总感觉还是带点防身的东西比较好吧？好像上次京子她们有送给我什么......

 

纲吉思索的在房间里走了几圈，然后发现一个花里胡哨的箱子，被他打开来一看，里面琳琅满目，全都是一些他不怎么见过的新奇玩意。

 

因为东西很多，他就干脆把箱子里的东西都倒了出来，一个个的在那研究。

 

这个是......电击棒？

 

纲吉按了按按钮，一阵强力的电流从棒子上经过。看的纲吉触目惊心。

 

嗯。带上！

 

防狼喷雾？

 

嘛，也带上好了。

 

 

“防狼报警器要吗？”纲吉盘腿坐在地上，而他身后有人问他道。

 

“嗯。好啊！”纲吉头也不回的应道。

 

“给你哟♪小纲吉。”

 

“谢谢。”纲手直接的伸出手，手与手的交接使他感受到来自于人的体温的温暖。

 

嗯？不对？他房间怎么会有人？！

 

纲吉急忙的一抬头，发现了站在他面前的白兰。

 

......

 

“白兰你.....”为什么大半夜出现在我房间！！！

 

“嗯~按照规则，小纲吉的巧克力现在就可以拿了吧~为了我和小纲吉幸福的下半身，我就先下手为强~”

 

“你要拿巧克力？！”纲吉一听，立马把巧克力抱进怀里死命往里塞。

 

“是啊！怎么？小纲吉你不喜欢我吗？我们可是相爱相杀那么多年，你就这样忘了旧情吗？”白兰对纲吉的动作完全不在意，反而近距离的凑近他，极其暧昧的角度说着极其暧昧的话，成功的让纲吉的脸变成了红苹果。

 

“我我我我我我.......”不知该怎么回答的泽田纲吉红着脸狠狠的按下了手中白兰刚给的报警器。

 

在警报响起的那一瞬间，一个黑影立马从泽田纲吉的床底下冲出来，直接的就朝白兰脸上招呼。

 

“白兰你个死白毛！居然夜袭我十代目！！！！”这里来自于床下的狱寺隼人说道。

 

而在旁边眼睁睁的看着对方从自己的床下钻出来的泽田纲吉，真真实实的受到了惊吓。

 

“隼人......你，怎么会在我床下？”

 

“哎呀♪忠犬君也是迫不及待了吧~”白兰轻松的一闪，闪开了狱寺的攻击，但是随后，他觉得脖颈一凉。

 

“咬杀。”伴随着这清冷的话语，泽田纲吉的窗户大开，呼呼的风声不断的涌进来，宣示着这里并不是很低的楼层。

 

是的.....这里是18层。云雀学长你是飞进来的吗？！

 

“哎呀哎呀，小云雀你在窗户外面不冷吗~”就算被人抵着身体里最脆弱的部位，白兰却还是漫不经心的说道“穿这么少，会感冒的哟♪”

 

“不足为惧。”云雀巨巨就说了四个字，简洁，明了。成功的反击了白兰。

 

“是吗~”白兰笑笑。随即身形一晃，整个人消失在云雀的面前，然后又在纲吉的身边出现了。

 

白兰这家伙越来越像粘人的牛皮糖了！！！

 

纲吉抱怨着，随后又往旁边躲开他，然后他突然听到他的上方似乎有什么声音的响动。

 

“哈哈哈。果然你没安好心呢。”在上方的人一跃而下，直直的拿着武器就向白兰劈了过去。

 

“这可真是危险啊。”白兰一边说着，一边移了下脚步，成功的让来人的攻击落了个空。

 

“哈哈！失手了吗。”来的人是山本武，但是他是怎么从上方出现的？

 

纲吉好奇的往他的天花板上看去，发现那里多了一个大洞......这个上面的房间是？

 

“哈哈哈！阿纲你忘了我是住你楼上的吗？”

 

我知道啊......可我记得我们这个房子的材料可是很坚固的，他为了避免每天每夜的修缮，所有的材料都是花了大价钱买的最好的，按理说，这么大的一个洞可不是一时半会就能弄出来的啊......

 

“KUFUFUFU.......白兰你还真是变态呢。”他们在对峙时候，一个耳熟的声音插了进来。

 

 

“骸？”纲吉看了看他房间的四周，并没有发现六道骸的身影。

 

只问其声，不见其人。难道他是用了幻术吗？

 

“骸君，光说不做可真不像你的作风呢？或者说你难道是怕了不敢出现吗？”

 

“呵，谁说的。”

 

六道骸说完，房间里传来“咚”的一声，随即，泽田纲吉的衣柜的门开了。

 

六道骸十分从容的走出来，在面对泽田纲吉十分纠结和震惊的眼神也没有丝毫的动摇。

 

我要报O警了......

 

泽田纲吉有点抓狂。

 

谁能告诉他为毛他的守护者一个个从他房间的各种奇怪的地方里出来啊！我里面难道是有时光机吗喂！！！

 

 

“真是讨厌啊彭格列的守护者们，大半夜穿的这么正式明显你们也没安好心吧~”正如白兰所说，守护者们西装笔挺，就算是躲在各种地方都没有乱掉他们的一根发丝，活脱脱的好像要求婚似的。

 

而在场唯一准备睡觉身穿睡衣的泽田纲吉......

 

“谁•能•给•我•个•解•释......”

 

末了，已经大致都清楚状况的泽田纲吉微微一笑，像极了四月盛开的海棠。身穿着睡衣手戴着手套的他成功的把一班闲杂人等全部送出他房间。

 

而大战，似乎在今早的6点才开始。

 

TBC.


End file.
